


Christmas, where art thou?

by 045



Category: Original Work
Genre: Christmas Eve, Gen, Poetry, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9001066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/045/pseuds/045
Summary: All in the title.





	

Christmas, why aren’t you here yet?  
Christmas, I need you right now,  
I need a chance to get this heartache off my chest, and to fill it will joy!  
A way to let go of my fears and my tears, and to fill it with dreams for next year.  
….  
Christmas, why aren’t you here yet?  
Christmas, I need you right now,  
Because without you I’ll be all alone, with sad thoughts in my head;  
And I won’t smile.  
….  
Christmas, why aren’t you here yet?  
Christmas, I need you right now!  
Because dad is gone and mum doesn’t care,  
and I am all alone.  
….  
Christmas why aren’t you here yet?  
Christmas? It’s nearly next year!  
Please, just come sooner.  
Because it’s the only time of year where anyone gives a damn! And I need some damns right now; I really do…

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece of work. I hope it is alright. Any friendly and constructive criticism is welcomed!


End file.
